The Exiled Hero: a httyd fanfiction
by Ryan Blade
Summary: After being abused his entire life Hiccup Haddock leaves with toothless. But he quickly discovers that as the son of Odin he has to save the 9 realms but is also hunted by everyone and everything. Hiccup is forced to become the hero foretold by a prophecy. No romance. Norse Mythology. 1st of 3 arks.
1. Chapter 1

The exiled hero

"Talk"

'Thought'

_Dear diary,_

_Today the other tried to drown me, but unlike other times Astrid was helping them, she had a demonic smile on her face as she held my head under water as the other teens held the rest of me down. Then when Stoick arrived they left and I was punished for being in the water when he told me not to leave the forge. I did not want to leave my only safe place on the island but Snotlout and the twins dragged me out of there to the beach just outside the docks. Today was my 16__th__ birthday and I almost drowned, happy birthday to me. I am going to see Toothless and to be honest I am going to leave this island for ever, and never return._

_Hiccup._

The boy in question, Hiccup, closed his journal and hid it under his bed. He then left by his window using the fake and ugly spikes on the side of the building to get down on to the ground. He then ran into the forest before anyone could spot him.

It did not take him long to make it to the cove where his best friend was staying. Yes, his best friend was a dragon, a night fury no less. He jumped down a few rocks, and made it to the inside of the cove. Almost instantly a giant black blur jumped onto him and licked the living hell out of him, surprisingly hiccup laughed and let the dragon do its thing. After he was done hiccup got up off the floor and gave the dragon a small starch under the chin, and a low purr could be heard. "Hey bud" said hiccup as the dragon buried its face into his chest.

After a bit more affection hiccup mode changed and he said "I just can't stay here bud, I need to leave, and I just can't take it anymore". The dragon gave a reassuring purr. And that action bought a smile to hiccup.

* * *

The exiled Hero

* * *

Later on that day, hiccup was hurrying to get all the items he needed for his travels, when Stoick arrived in the house. Hiccup froze as he heard the door open and close. "Hiccup" shouted his father in a very angry voice only used against dragons. Hiccup realizing he had no choice walked slowly downstairs, there he saw his father standing there with Spitelout and Gobber. Stoick looked murderous, Spitelout was smirking, very happy about something, and Gobber, he was looking at him sadly. "Come here boy" said Spitelout angrily grabbing hiccup by his collard and pulling him out of the house to the great hall followed by his father and Gobber, all while hiccup kept falling over trying to keep the man's pace.

As hiccup stumbled into the great hall, he felt his uncle's grip loosen. He looked around and saw he was in very deep trouble; the hall was set up as a court room. Vikings of Berk sat all around him, his father, uncle, mentor and the elder of the village where seated in front of him on a raised platform. "Hiccup Haddock the 3rd you are here for the assault of future Viking star Astrid Hofferson. Do you deny such accusations?" Stoick said in an authoritated voice. 'Well played Astrid but I am leaving with a village in chaos' thought Hiccup. "No. I do not but let me tell you this. Did anyone check the raid charts tonight?" said the boy. Confused looks went around until Fishlegs shouted" he is right there is a raid tonight" the moment he finished speaking the walls of the hall shook, signalling a raid. Hiccup completely forgotten the Viking ran outside weapons in hand. Hiccup chuckled and walked out of the hall.

The exiled Hero

"Well let's go bud" said hiccup already dressed in riding gear, as he jumped on his saddle. The Night Fury flared its powerful wing and jumped into air as the 2 friends left berk for ever. Little did they know of the deapgripper just above them watching their every move. Just as the duo was a little dot in the sky in started spinning until it had the shape of a man, it then said to no one "they are moving, the plan is moving along perfectly, soon son of Odin you will die and the 9 realms will crumble by the hand my master" he finished Darkly as he vanished into thin air.

9 realms away and millions of _rôsts __(__**A.N a rôst is about a mile) **__away a very old man opened his eyes _for the first time in centuries and whispered " Atli be safe son of Odin" said the man as he got up slowly and headed out the room he was in.

* * *

The exiled Hero

* * *

Hiccup and toothless where gliding throw the air just above cloud level, making sure not to be seen by ships. Hiccup having been very enthusiastic for the first hour had soon found out that flying strait for long distances was just plain boring for 7 hours strait. Just as they flew over a patch of cloudless sky, 5 bolas appeared out of nowhere, wrapping themselves around hiccup and toothless and sending then plummeting towards the ground. Toothless roared and hiccup screamed, as they crashed into the sea below. Moments later a net wrapped around them and they were pulled out of the water onto a deck of a boat. «Tell Viggo that we got a rider. Now" a voice shouted, Hiccup started falling unconscious and toothless groaned, they heard laughter from the men on the ship.

A tall, but strong looking man, perfectly dressed and who had a ruby encrusted sword on his back put his hands together behind his back and said" look them up, we will sell the dragon and torture the rider for information". Before turning away with a confident smirk on his face. The men quickly got to work with their orders.


	2. Chapter 2

The exiled Hero

"Talk"

'Thought'

Hiccup hissed in pain as he touched his bleeding shoulder with a damp cloth the guards had given him to make sure he didn't die. For the past week he had been interrogated by torture and had considered letting himself die of blood lost but the thought of Toothless kept him alive. He wrapped the cloth around his shoulder tightly to stop farther loss of blood. He decided to fall asleep after hearing no movement on the ship aside from the guard outside his cell.

Hiccup was awoken by Ragnar, one of his guards whom he had learned their names from the occasional talks they had. "Get up eldhúsfifl, now" **(A.N: eldhúsfifl means good-for-nothing but it's way more offensive for Vikings) **shouted the man at Hiccup, the boy sighed without the guards noticing got up into a seated position and waited for what was to come. Soon after 3 men walked into the cell, the first one grabbed him by the collar making hiccup stand before punching him in the face sending him crashing back on the floor, Hiccup grunted in pain, the second using the torch that normally hung outside the cell stared slowly burning his right forearm while the other 2 men held hiccup is place, the teenager screamed as his emotionless mask fell, and as tears started falling down his checks. This continued for almost 2 hours until the men left and Ragnar gave him another wet cloth to heal the wounds. Hiccup too tired just left the cloth and fell into a deep steep.

The exiled Hero

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Wake up!" said a voice, "wake up now!" it said again. Slowly his eyes fluttered open, there where fires, explosions and spells flying everywhere, the boy tried to get up but he could not, his body was too tired, the next thing he knew was a giant creature made of fire approached him Hiccup found it impossible to make out details of the beast then it said in a deep voice full of malice only made by the purest evil "oh how the mighty have fallen. Goodbye son of Odin"…

Hiccup gasped as everything disappeared around him and the familiar walls of his cell appeared, the boy was covered in sweat, blood from his shoulder had leaked onto his chest and the floor as well as the cloth had completely dried off. But Hiccup noticed something else the cell door was open and the guards where nowhere in sight.

'Strange. Wonder where they are' thought Hiccup, the boy using the wall as a support managed to get up and he lined it making sure not to fall. Soon he found his way even deeper in the hull of the boat, Hiccup soon found a fortified door witch aside from the torches was the only thing down here, Hiccup tried the door handle and to his surprise it opened. What was inside though made him gasp; there was his best friend caged, muzzled, ropes kept his wings and legs tight against his body, his tail pinned down by ropes to the deck and his fake tailfin lying down next to him, he had deep whip marks along his back and tail and several bruises. Hiccup gasped witch made the dragon look up and see the boy, Toothless's eyes immediately filled with happiness, as did hiccup's, the boy ran towards the dragon and hugged him "aw Toothless I missed you so much" said Hiccup in-between slobs.

For the next hour Hiccup worked on releasing Toothless without making much noise, which was completely impossible. "come on you stupid thing" said Hiccup trying to break the ropes holding Toothless's tail, then hiccup's eyes fell on an axe lying on a desk in the far corner of the room, he grinned and went to pick the axe and powered by thought of saving his friend Hiccup cut the ropes with a powerful swig.

Finally Toothless spread his wings as toothless put the fake tailfin again and the dragon motioned Hiccup to climb on, he did so and Toothless prepared his plasma blast and shoot, the ball of gas shredded through the wood and into the sky instantly voices of panic went around the vessel just before Toothless spread his wings and flew out hole, and made a mad dash into the sky before anyone could shoot them down.

"Yeah!" shouted Hiccup as he and Toothless flew though the skies at exceptional speeds. Over the cover of the clouds they were free from any human, Hiccup hoped that they would find land soon or they might have to turn back towards the fleet. Witch was not an option of course. A little later Toothless dived under cloud cover and dived down towards the ocean, he shot a plasma blast into the sea and immediately over 50 dead fishes flew out of the water, the dragon flew towards the fish and filled his maw with as much fish a she could carry, hiccup on the other hand took one of them, but a specific one, a salmon, he started opening it up and took out the fat and started eating. Hiccup had found out shortly after flying with toothless that salmon was fine to eat raw. They then retreated back to the clouds and hiccup asked himself one question 'Why where there no guards?'

The exiled Hero

At the far end of Midgard was a giant serpent that protect the land of the humans from the giants, but for the first time in forever it started moving inland, it's giant serpent body started closing in on a certain duo.

The exiled Hero

Above the world tree on the highest point of the secret fortress the old man looked out the window, an old man stroked his beard and said "your danger is not over Son Of Odin for the follower the traitor is upon you, save our world, Prodigal son" barley above a whisper but every being in the 9 realms heard him.


	3. Chapter 3

The exiled hero

"Talk"

'Thought'

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Wake up!" said a voice, "wake up now!" it said again. Slowly his eyes fluttered open, there where fires, explosions and spells flying everywhere, the boy tried to get up but he could not, his body was too tired, the next thing he knew was a giant creature made of fire approached him Hiccup found it impossible to make out details of the beast then it said in a deep voice full of malice only made by the purest evil "oh how the mighty have fallen. Goodbye son of Odin" at that moment a torrent of flames appeared in out of thin air and headed straight for Hiccup…

Hiccup woke up with a start, covered in sweat and his head throbbing. He heard toothless awoken by his rider's movement buried his face his Hiccup chest, reassuring the boy that what he had just witnessed was just a dream. "Thanks bud" said Hiccup with a small smile forming on his lips. Having a look around the cave they had found 2 days after escaping the hunters. Noticing it was dawn, Hiccup got up with ease having healed extremely fast from his injuries. Toothless groaned as he followed his rider's example and the 2 of them left their cave.

The cave was placed just behind a waterfall only accessible by flying, the water fell into a lake surrounded by bushes full of berries and the lake fell into another waterfall that fell into the sea. The island was just a mountain surrounded by beaches with on the north side waterfalls going from the peak of the mountain down to the sea giving the island a beautiful look. What made it better was the abundant resources of fish and berries as well as very few dragons only a couple of terrible terrors.

After having breakfast, sat against Toothless's side and said "Do you this you should stay here bud?" Toothless shook his head at him and looked at the sky. Hiccup nodded averting his gaze from his friend and to the sky and said "yeah you're right we should explore the world". That must have motivated the fury because he suddenly jumped up and motioned to hiccup to get on his back and spread his wings. Hiccup obliged, got on and activated the fake tailfin. Toothless roared and jumped into the sky making nearby birds scatter and the two of then started flying west.

Towards Jörmungandr…

The exiled Hero

"Thor, my son" spoke the allfather as Thor looked up at him, "Atli is in danger of Jörmungandr, the boy knows not do defend himself, go help him" Odin ordered his son. After listening to his father Thor was engulfed in rage Jörmungandr was moving toward the brother he had never meat, he would destroy the beast once and for all he promised himself as he left the hall heading for Bifröst.

The exiled Hero

Hiccup and Toothless flew though the sky doing tricks, nosedives and free-falls all morning, now they were gliding above the clouds peacefully until Toothless's sensitive hearing detected a faint sound of cries of terror, without saying anything he dived under the clouds and about a rôst away was a 3 mast fishing boat being destroyed by completely out of place extremely powerful waves, upon getting closer they could see the crew running around the fishing boat trying to get thing under control until one of the 2 mats cracked and fell into the ocean.

"We have to help then" shouted Hiccup over the wind that had just started, Toothless grumbled but flew towards the boat anyway. Just as they got there the water started moving more powerfully until a head of a gigantic serpent surfaced: the head itself was bigger than berk itself, it looked like it was made of stone and the 2 red eyes never wavered from Hiccup, the rest of its face was much like one of a human and vines hung down from its chin so thick it made it look like a beard.

"Jörmungandr" Hiccup whispered in awe, eyes wide. The beast roared so loud Hiccup wondered if the gods in Asgard could hear it, suddenly the world snake lunged for then, swinging its giant head toward the dragon and human, crushing the boat in its attack. Toothless reacted instinctively and propelled himself into the clouds outside of Jörmungandr's reach. The night furies following Hiccup's command flew to the back of the serpent's head and shoot a blast, causing an exposing of gas upon impact. Jörmungandr roared of pain. "This isn't over toothless" Hiccup shouted over the wind.

Before Toothless could fire again, Jörmungandr used the rest of his body as a boulder sending it flying into Hiccup and Toothless from behind, the duo had no time to react as they were sent strait into the sea below.

"Toothless" screamed Hiccup over the crash of the waves, the boy barley staying afloat. Jörmungandr blocking out the sun with its huge body barely a rôst away scanning the water with those blood red eyes 'the incarnation of evil in Midgard' had one said his father. "Hey kid" he heard a faint voice, Hiccup turn and say one of the crew members. Hiccup sawn over him fighting over the powerful waves, as he got to the man Hiccup saw him praying; his hands together towards the sky. That one gesture made Hiccup loses all hope of survival. Then a familiar roar echoes over the waves, that gives Hiccup hope again he then says too the man "come on this way", the man having already lost all hope of survival abandoned his prayer and swam after Hiccup.

Hiccup swam around Jörmungandr for what felt like for ever until he could just see a black shape struggling to stay afloat and then Jörmungandr giant head dive towards it. Hiccup stopped swimming and just watched as his only true friend murdered in front of him. Tears fell free down his checks until he felt himself falling unto darkness.

The exiled Hero

Thor paced up and down the hallway that held the room Atli was staying, the god of thunder had arrived just after the young boy had fainted. Thor had temporarily blinded Jörmungandr with a bolt of lightning while he had been to find the dragon witch by surprise was still alive, he had then bought then to Asgard and they had been sent to the medical bay to be treated. That was a week ago now. "Thor the Allfather wants to see you" said a servant of the palace. Thor nodded and left for the throne room.

**A.N**

Mariah: They will return but not for a long time they will explore the realms.

Eris: Yes that will happen with again with Jörmungandr and hel and maybe Fenrir but not sure about him.


	4. Chapter 4

The exiled hero

"Talk"

'Thought'

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Wake up!" said a voice, "wake up now!" it said again. Slowly his eyes fluttered open, there where fires, explosions and spells flying everywhere, the boy tried to get up but he could not, his body was too tired, the next thing he knew was a giant creature made of fire approached him Hiccup found it impossible to make out details of the beast then it said in a deep voice full of malice only made by the purest evil "oh how the mighty have fallen. Goodbye son of Odin" at that moment a torrent of flames appeared in out of thin air and headed straight for Hiccup. Suddenly a black figure landed on him, the torrent of flames h8it him on the back burning straight into its flesh, next thing Hiccup knew was his best friend was lying on him with smoke coming from him, he was…

Hiccup woke up slowly, his eyes quickly adjusting to the light of the room "Stay still Atli" said a voice, Hiccup looked around the brightly room and soon his eyes fell on a figure standing over his bed: He had long hair that went down to his neck, a red cape hung loosely from his shoulders, amour covered his torso and legs but it left his arms bare, in his left hand was a heavy looking hammer. He had a gentle smile on his face while looking at Hiccup, 'he must have talked' assumed Hiccup, "you almost died you know, Jörmungandr is a vicious beast, don't mess him again" continued the man.

Just then a man walked into the room, Hiccup needed not introduction for him, from his one eye to his imposing posture, this was Odin allfather. Unlike other humans Hiccup didn't start begging at the feet of the god. He had never believed in all those stories. "Atli, my son" whispered the man, Hiccup started at the man that had just claimed to be his father "sorry, but my father is Stoick haddock" responded Hiccup, Odin just chuckled and said down on a chair that just appeared out of thin air. "You see your real name is Atil and you are my son and the brother to Thor, about 17 years ago, the Romains's leader attacked statues in my honour. So I decided to destroy him and took his appearance and got his wife pregnant, when he arrived into the room I transformed into my normal form and went back to Asgard. Then Augustus Caesar did something I thought inhumane. He waited for the woman to give birth, and then put her and her son into a coffin and threw it off a cliff into the ragging seas. A few days later a Viking fishing boat found it and by a miracle the two of them were still alive, the Vikings brought the two people to their island and the woman fell in love for the chief and they got married, so the woman and the child moved in with the chief and now you know the rest"

Hiccup just stared at the man that had just made all the stuff he knew about his life crumble, but it explained how his father hated him. "So, are you my father?" said Hiccup once he found his voice again. Odin nodded slowly, Hiccup tried really hard not to shout at the man as he said calmly "If you are my father, where have you been for all these years while I was abused by everyone on the island and by stoick, where were you? Where were you!

Odin's eye looked down for only a brief second, and then he looked at Hiccup straight again and Thor said "Atil, stop father couldn't". Odin shook his head and said "No you are right Atil, I did nothing to help you as a father it was my duty, and all I hope now is that you can forgive me it" Hiccup nodded but the three of them knew I would take time for Hiccup to come to terms with the abuse he had had on berk and the fact that his real father knew and didn't help him in any way. "Have some more rest Atil, I will see you tomorrow" said Odin

The exiled Hero

Far, Far away in the very heart of the realm Muspelheim a figure appeared out of nowhere in the centre of a cave light by 5 different lava falls all coming together in the middle and forming into a boulder that looked like half had been sliced off the human figure kneeled and started muttering in a rapid language on known by a select few of people. It stayed there chanting for over an hour, before he suddenly inhaled sharply and felt a massive energy drain on his body as a torrent of flames appeared before him out of the lava falls, the flames began to form into a human figure but way taller and more muscular, it then talked in a hollow voice full of malice "What do you want, Loki?" it said. The man responded by saying "Master, my forces have got him", that must have made the creature pleased because he dismissed the man by saying "Good Loki, you shall be rewarded. Get the ceremony ready". Loki hailed him some more before disappearing into thin air. The beast then inhaled deeply and then exploded into hundreds of flames that fell into the lava under him.

A few hours later Loki had placed a man between two stone pillars and attached his arms with some sort of black material that even after many attempts to break it they showed no sign of failing. The man was naked from the waist up and had minor cuts and bruises on his chest and back, his faced must have been burned because it was almost all black and warn to the touch, his beard once considered perfect was now burnt with most of it having been ripped off, he had no hair and his feet where bare and the trousers he wore where barley holding together. Suddenly flames combined and soon enough the forgotten creator of evil Seth. The creator of chaos raised his right hand and opened his hand so his palm was facing downwards towards the man, then bright light started flowing out of the man's chest into Seth's hand. The man screamed and Seth had a victorious smirk on his face, when the light stop Seth pulled his arm back and the man fell on the floor drained from his life energy. "Now Loki cast the spell" shouted Seth, Loki immediately put his palm towards the sky and started chanting. It felt like for ever until Loki stopped and Seth started glowing a dark shade of red and the flames started being covered by black skin that started from his feet and up until the top of his neck and it stopped there. Then parts of his face become more distinct and dragon scales covered his body like some sort of armour, the red light disappeared and Seth fell onto the rock on his feet and observed his new body. "Son of Odin, you will pay for what your father did to me" he said and disappeared in a flash of red light A.N Ok, so Seth is just a name and I not using the Egyptian god of chaos in this story. No they will not be evil but Loki will be. Jörmungandr had his intentions. Hel will play a big part and Fenrir will help Hiccup. It's not much but I love how people actually read what I write. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

The exiled hero

"Talk"

'Thought'

"That is the wall of Asgard to protect us against the giant. Ironic that it was a giant that made it, don't you think" said Thor pointing at a wall surrounding the city that was almost 100 ft. in height. Hiccup well now Atil stood next to his now brother, listening intently to Thor as he explained the story of the homeland of his family. Atil had recovered well after he got to Asgard in just in a few days but Toothless was a different story, with no healers ever having to heal dragons, they were considering asking the light elves from Alfheim, it destroyed Atil from the inside living without Toothless. Maybe it helped that Odin promised him to save him. "We will save him Atil" said Thor seeing the young boy lost in thought; he knew the boy could only think about his friend. "Come on kid" said Thor as he wiped away the tears Atil tried to contain, He placed his left hand on the teen's shoulder and smiled down at him "Let's go back to the palace it's been a long day" that was true they had been around Asgard all day. Atil nodded and followed Thor back to the palace his midnight black cape swinging behind him.

Atil lay on his bed with his legs crossed and his back lying on the headboard with a thick book him his hands; it was basic history about Asgard and its people. The book helped him focus on something else than Toothless. He devoured the book for the next 2 hours until he fell asleep with the book covering his face.

The exiled Hero

Atil opened his eyes to find himself inside a church; music was playing but no one was there to play it, he got up from the bench he was sitting on and had a look around, nothing was out of place, only a very old woman sat on the last row, Atil approached her and noticed she seemed to be praying. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she said

"The rival has arrived,

Rider of the night,

Will challenge him,

The eagle and dragon will cash,

Destroying the barrier of death,

The rival will kill all,

Rider will challenge him,

Creator nature will suffer,

The rival has arrived

Rider of night,

Will challenge him"

Atil listened and then gasped as a torrent of flames came from behind Atil and made burnt the woman alive, Atil turned around and saw nothing but the other side of the church, and he looked in the direction of the woman and noticed that she wasn't there. Then the church started crumbling; the celling then the wall and floor, they all broke at the same time and Atil fell into the void under it.

The exiled Hero

Atil woke up in sweat, breathing heavily; the boy looked at the clock and saw it was almost dawn, deciding to visit Toothless, he got out of bed and got dressed then walked down the corridors of the palace to a very special room, he entered the room and saw a black lump in the corner of the room was his best friend, he approached him and placed his hand on the dragon's head and slid his hand down Toothless's head and down onto his neck, he retained his tears as the dragon didn't open his eyes or react at all.

He must have stayed here for a prolonged period of time because heard someone come into the room and call his name, he didn't respond not wanting to leave Toothless, he then felt a hand on his shoulder. "Atil, come with me someone is here for you" said Thor urging Atil to follow him, the boy struggled to get up, Atil whipped his tears and followed Thor to the Dining hall of the palace; there was Odin and two other people that Atil didn't recognize. The man on the right of the allfather saw then arriving and stood up and opened his arms towards Atil "Atil well you are the new one here, come here" said the man, Atil complied and walked towards the man slowly.

The man shook his hand and said "so. You may not know me Atil but I am the magic guardian here on Asgard, Basically we authorise magic use in the realms" Atil nodded slowly "magic?" he asked. The man nodded vigorously and continued "Well what you and your humans call magic it's really sorcery. Now you as what we call a Half-God you need to authorisation to use sorcery in the realms". The man finished talking and motioned Atil to follow him.

He lead Atil into a circular room; the celling was so high Atil couldn't see the top, the floor was littered with runes and lines and in the middle a circle carved into the stone. The man told him to sept into the circle and he started chanting, almost an hour later he stopped and a blue light enveloped Atil for a few seconds and then disappeared. The man looked shocked for a second but was quick to look almost bored again. "Well done Atil" said the magic guardian "According to the ritual you are very proficient in is Necromancy".

Atil took everything the man said in and followed him out of the room into the throne hall and to see Odin, as they entered the hall, Atil was quick to notice that more than his father's advisors where there, he noticed some tall with being with pointed ears, 'elves' thought Atil instantly and he noted that they had a sad look on their faces. Before he said anything Odin spook "Ail these are the light elves, they will take Toothless with them to heal him in Alfheim". It left no room for discussion. Atil let no tears fall as he left the hall with Thor after.

Odin waited until the elves left to ask the Asgard magical guardian for information. "My king, the boy will be the death of us, he has power beyond even you". Odin nodded and dismissed the man and said "wait to see how he pans out, if he gets to powerful kill him, Nidhogg". Realms away the great dragon chained and forced to served Odin opened his eyes and roared before setting of to complete the mission his master set him.

_Just like that 2 years passed._

**A.N**

You weren't supposed to understand the ritual.

-Bye


	6. Chapter 6

The exiled hero

"Talk"

_Thought_

Atil circled Thor carefully with his training katana held expertly in front of him, in a second Atil was up against Thor and swung the blade at the god of lighting's shoulder, Thor instantly avoided the attack and bought his knee to Atil's stomach knocking the boy breath out of him. Atil jumped away from Thor, taking a second to get his breath back before attacking the man again. This time Atil attacked Thor's neck, he swung the blade in an arc but before the blade could impact the man, Thor bought up his hammer and blacked the blade, with his free hand he grasped Atil's wrist and with his immense strength he forced his brother on his knees and with his Atil's katana discarded on the ground it was clear Atil had lost. "Better" said Thor helping him up. Atil shook his head and sighed "no it wasn't" he responded, before they started again a man came into the training grounds and told then Odin needed to see them. Atil placed his training weapon on a rack and picked up the real weapon and fastening it to his back; Atil changed over the 2 years he had spent on Asgard, when he arrived he was just a small, weak child now he was a tall and strong adult both magically and physically, Atil followed Thor into the palace with his black cape billowing behind him.

As the duo walked into the throne room talking about the last 2 hours of training, Atil was surprised to see a multitude of light elves from Alfheim, but instead of messengers like most times, it was the king and his wife and daughter escorted by obviously a very well-armed guard. Thor and Atil said their greeting to the elves and Odin before the elven king said "Atil, you know that 2 years your dragon friend was taken to my realm to heal his wounds" Atil who seemed already bored perked up at the mention of Toothless "How could I forget your highness" said Atil annoyed at having to show respect to someone that had showed many times he was deserving of it. "We have done our best. I have come here personally to tell you that back in Alfheim he will wake in the coming days". Atil just looked at the man as if he was trying to see if he lying "It would be my honour" Atil said, the king smiled and said "We are leaving tomorrow at dawn I will see you later". Atil just nodded and the elves left.

The exiled Hero

Atil arrived at the hangar behind the palace where the eleven sky ship was kept. He last to arrive as the entire crew was already really to take off, Atil walked on board and after greeting the royal family he made his way to the bow of the ship and felt the wind blow past his face as the ship took to the sky towards the branch of Yggdrasil that held Asgard in place. Just as the branch that held together an entire world in place came into view, then the voice of the captain echoed around the ship "we are about to enter the world tree's atmosphere. Get ready"

. Almost instantly after the speech Atil felt the flying ship begin to shake as it entered the atmosphere neat the world tree's branch, then raw magical energy of unparalleled power spewed over then, disabling the runes holding the ship in the air for only a second before they activated again. Atil was completely awed by the sheer power that was emanating from the branch, he placed his palm over a cut Thor had given him during training the previous day, it healed instantly, and normally it would take just over an hour because Atil was not the least bit skilled in healing magic.

He then looked around and his jaw dropped he could see all the realms held together by branches of Yggdrasil, they were like islands floating in an infinite dark abyss, some had one or more suns rotating around some realms, sphere of white pure energy surrounded each protecting them from the terrors outside. Atil looked closer at the realm in the middle, which was the only on surrounded by water on all sides, he could a large serpentine body encircling it, "Jörmungandr" he said to himself, he looked around at the other realms for a bit until the ship turned down another branch into Alfheim, Atil felt the ship head through Yggdrasil's atmosphere and Atil felt the raw power of Yggstrail disappear as the ship turned towards a clearing inside a very thick forest with tree going to hundreds of feet's in the air and tens of them thick .

Atil grew increasingly nervous while the ship approached the ground, all while elves came out the trees, the elven guards escorted the royal family i9nto the woods first, then only let Atil and the crew off, an old elf approached Atil and "Greetings, son of Odin. I am Rennyn Shajeon, the advisor to king Faepeiros and I will take you to see your friend" he said, Atil nodded and followed the man into the woods.

They walked for over an hour in awkward silence until they reached a somewhat larger tree than the other, it had an arched doorway with all sorts of different drawing on it, they entered the tree and Atil found it surprising that the tree would stay up even after it being completely carved out, Atil followed Rennyn up a staircase at the far side of the hall they had just walked into, they got to the top of the tree and Atil's eyes watered as in the middle of the room, on a table was his best friend. Toothless! Atil ran to the dragon's side and touched the dragons warn scales.

"Toothless" Atil whispered, at that sound the dragon stirred and the piercing emerald eyes opened on Atil, _Hiccup _came a weak voice in Atil's mind, the boy's eyes filled with joy at being with his friend again. Atil didn't even think about what had just happened, and hugged the dragon.

The exiled Hero

In the throne room of Alfheim, king Faepeiros placed his head on his hand for support, he had returned and nothing really had happened aside from the information that Atil was reunited with his dragon.

Then the doors swung open and his most important advisor came in with a platoon of eleven soldiers "Rennyn you were supposed to be with Atil-" stated the king but was cut off as the platoon transformed into a squad of dark elves "Why, my friend" said the king, Rennyn payed no attention to him and said " Alfheim falls to the demon king"…

-Bye


	7. Author notes

So I decided to remake this story I will be uploading soon. It will change a bit but check my profile in the next few weeks


End file.
